Other Methods
by sane-abandoned
Summary: Ryou thought that returning to England would have been much more peaceful than Japan... When he accidentally discovers the Wizard World he realises just how wrong he was to think this. Set during OOTP, starting from the Dementor attack. No slash, if there are any pairings they will probably be canon. Unlikely to have any other Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I'm a bad person and I haven't updated any of my ongoing fics for a while but I have started a new one... Sorry to any readers who have been waiting for other updates but this has been annoying me for about a week and I had to write it**

**Set in Order of the Phoenix, I'm not sure when in Yu-Gi-Oh. Probably won't have any other characters from Yu-Gi-Oh in this story but you never know... no slash probably only canon pairings sorry if characters seem OOC but I'll try my best. ****I own nothing now on to the story.**

* * *

Ryou Bakura sighed in relief as he turned the door handle, pleased that the key had worked in the old lock and he wouldn't have to resort to _other _methods. He sneezed as the movement of the door shifted some of the thick layer of dust coating everything inside the previously deserted house, but smiled and relaxed as he stepped further inside, remembering all the good times they'd had there. The house hadn't been opened in the last eight years, not since Ryou and his father left England for Japan, but still everything seemed in a good condition, meaning he wouldn't have to do too much to make it liveable. A few days of intensive cleaning is all it would take.

During this time Ryou barely left the house- only leaving for groceries and necessary cleaning materials. He smiled widely, ignoring the scathing remarks inside his head about how happy he was that he'd wasted four days _cleaning,_ as he wiped away the last of the grime in the front room, and basked in the cleanliness of the house. Looking out and noticing that it was only mid afternoon, Ryou decided that he should reacquaint himself with the neighbourhood, so grabbed a jacket and locked up. He breathed in the cool outside air as he slowly made his way down the road, admiring the neatness of the surrounding houses, which his now matched. He grinned as he spotted the park he used to play in as a child, bounding towards the swings as excitable as he was then. So far he had no regrets about moving back the England, only that he had to leave his friends in Japan. He shook his head, deciding to instead think about how glad he was to be back, not about what he'd left behind. He looked up at the slowly darkening sky, smiling as he slowly swung back and forth.

He stopped suddenly, frowning deeply as the gentle breeze that had been blowing became great gusts, and the grass around him began freezing over as he shivered deeply, pulling the thin jacket closer around himself. As the clouds suddenly covered the sun he spotted a light a small distance off, it seemed to be a tunnel of sorts. Ryou quickly ran towards it, hoping to get inside before the rain started, not wishing to walk home drenched, especially not in the cold wind. He reached the entrance before pausing, taking in the scene in front of him. A thin, dark haired boy was pushing a much larger boy against the wall of the tunnel, seemingly threatening him. Ryou took a step forwards as he heard them shouting, hoping to stop them before anything actually happened but only managed one step before an icy blast ran through the tunnel. He gasped at the cold, and then collapsed as his mind was suddenly overloaded with images of his past- his sister and mother dying around him, his friends being trapped in game pieces, the Millennium Ring burrowing it's spikes into his chest, his hand being stabbed onto the diorama of a castle. He cried out as the most horrendous moments of his life were replayed over and over in front of him, tears flooding down his cheeks. He managed to open his eyes long enough to notice he was suddenly inside his soul room, meaning Bakura was now in control of his body, before the stream of images carried his mind away again.

Bakura snarled as he heard his host crying in fear and pain, ignoring the images flooding his own mind, instead grabbing one of the many knives on his person. He glared at the spectral figure holding him against the wall, not noticing the glowing stag knocking away two other figures, and jammed his knife into the chest area of the spectre. He twisted it, wincing slightly in annoyance as a shrieking cry rang out, echoing around the tunnel, causing the other conscious person to look at him in shock. He dragged the knife through the body area of the spectre, up towards the gaping mouth. He gasped as he was dropped, falling in a heap on the floor, staring in shock as the figure shrieked once more before dissipating into a black mist which quickly faded span around, knife raised, as he heard a gasp behind him. He glared at the thin boy looking at him in shock, before turning back as he heard footsteps approaching the tunnel. He lowered the knife slightly as he saw Ms Figg from down the road enter the tunnel, frowning slightly as he heard her muttering about something called a Mundungus. Bakura put the knife away as both he and the thin boy approached the unconscious large boy laying on the floor. The thin boy froze as he noticed Bakura getting closer, jumping as Bakura picked up the other boy with ease, slinging him over one shoulder and walking with determination towards the end of the tunnel where Ms Figg was waiting.

"Oi, you." Bakura paused and turned slightly, addressing the shocked boy.  
"M-Me?" He asked, pointing to himself in surprise.  
"Yes you, where am I taking this lump?" Bakura shook his shoulder slightly, jostling said 'lump'.  
"Uhhh-" the boy seemed too shocked to reply so Bakura rolled his eyes, turning to Ms Figg.  
"Ms Figg, where am I taking him?" The thin boy seemed even more surprised by the respectful tone Bakura was using towards Ms Figg, causing Bakura to roll his eyes again.  
Ms Figg smiled slightly at Bakura, "Just follow me dear, you too" she said nodding at the thin boy, "let's get Dudley home." Bakura strode forwards, seemingly not bothered by the large weight of the now named Dudley on his shoulder, not caring if the other boy was following, as he followed after Ms Figg.

They reached Privet Drive after a small while, having trudged along at Ms Figg's relatively slow pace. Ms Figg motioned that Bakura should follow the other boy, before retreating back inside her own home. He turned towards the other boy, realising he vaguely recognised him from around the neighbourhood as he fully saw him under the harsh streetlights lining the street. Messy black hair framed a pale face, with piercing green eyes, Bakura smirked at the confusion and fear he saw lingering in the green depths. He nodded slightly, prompting the other boy to step forwards and knock on the door to number four. As the door swung open, revealing a portly figure that was obviously related to Dudley, Bakura dropped the boy from his shoulder, leaving him in a pile on the welcome mat. Ignoring the shrieking woman, who had previously been hidden by the man's large stature, and now red faced shouting man, Bakura stepped inside the house and collapsed on their couch. His body went limp as he retreated to his soul room, intent on comforting his host as well as he could.

Ryou was pulled from the constant loop of memories as he was tackled from the side, collapsing with an unknown weight into the bed in his soul room. He opened his reddened eyes, blinking back tears, and caught sight of a shock of white hair in front of him. He wearily lifted one hand, trying to move away what he thought was his hair, meaning to tie it back and too exhausted to move enough to allow himself to lay in such a position where it wouldn't be in his face. His hand only made it partway towards it before the hair moved by itself, causing him to blink in surprise. He quickly realised his mistake as he saw the almost reflection of himself that was Bakura, then blinked again as he realised that Bakura had just tackle hugged him. Bakura sat back, blushing slightly and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, before composing himself and staring straight on at Ryou, frowning slightly as he noticed the redness of his eyes and the slowly drying tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Bakura? What's wrong? Why-Why did you hug me?" Ryou asked, too confused to be overly surprised at this point.  
"Well," Bakura stated, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, "I can't focus properly with you crying in the back of my mind, host, so I thought that I would shock you out of it by hugging you and look it worked." He nodded slightly, as if he were proud of a well thought out plan.  
Ryou smiled slightly, realising that Bakura was worried about him (and wouldn't show it properly) and that this plan had indeed worked. "Thanks Bakura." He said softly, before turning over in the bed and burrowing himself under the covers, intent on sleeping now that the cycle seemed to have been broken. Bakura smiled as he stood, leaving for his own soul room, meaning to let the body rest for a while.

* * *

**The reason Harry Potter characters' names aren't used much in this chapter is that, whilst it is third person, it is based on Ryou/Bakura and they don't know their names yet, so instead vague physical descriptions are used. Ms Figg seems to me to be one of those characters that everyone on her road knows, so that's why Ryou/Bakura know her name. Please don't mention that I've not named the characters as I do have a reason for this, if there are any other queries I am happy to answer them over PM.**

**Next chapter shouldn't be too long as I have some ideas, but I don't know as anything could happen... I have a seven hour drive tomorrow though so I should be able to do some then.**

**Thanks for reading, please review/PM me if there's anything you liked or disliked.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When I said I would try and do some writing on the drive back, I forgot that I get very travel sick so instead I slept most of the time trying not to throw up... But I managed to write some of this the day after (as I had work that night and couldn't do it then...) I've been really busy with revision and I didn't want to post half a chapter.**

**Anyway I still own nothing, on to the chapter.**

* * *

Bakura spent the next few hours alternating between resting in his soul room and checking on the still sleeping Ryou. At what he estimated to be about four hours later, he frowned as he felt the body wake up. Neither he nor Ryou were controlling it, so it was impossible for it to have awoken by itself. As Bakura stood up, intent on entering the body as investigating what woke it up, he felt it lay back down in sleep, whatever outside presence that had forced it awake now gone. He glanced once more back at Ryou, checking he was still sleeping restfully before leaving his soul room to wake up the body.

_/Mrs Weasley/_

Mrs Weasley frowned as a sleeping white haired boy was brought into the living room of 12 Grimmauld Place along with Harry's escort and placed on the couch. After shepherding Harry away, she turned to Moody, questioning who he was and why he was there. To the first question he had no answer, but he visibly shocked her with his answer to the second.

"We found him asleep on the Dursely's couch, completely oblivious to the shouting that was going on around him. Harry said that he managed to kill a dementor, he said he stabbed it. Fletcher said he'd seen him around the street quite a few times this last week, looking closely at Harry's house as well, so we decided it would be best to bring him back, even if it is just to question him."

Mrs Weasley turned to the unconscious boy, before looking back at Moody. "You said he killed a dementor? But that's not possible!"

Moody nodded "I know but that's what Harry said, apparently with a knife as well."

Mrs Weasley pulled out her wand, pointing it as the boy. "Accio knife." Both her and Moody gasped as not one, but fourteen knives flew from a variety of places under the boy's clothes. They places the array of knives onto the table, away from the couch. She pointed her wand at him once more, "Ennervate." The boy's torso shot upright as he awoke and his eyes snapped open but he made no further movements. Mrs Weasley waved a hand in front of his blank, unmoving eyes, frowning as there was no reaction.

She turned to Moody, "Are you sure he didn't get Kissed?"

"Pretty sure, Harry said he helped bring his cousin home before falling asleep."

She frowned again before raising her wand, "Stupefy." The boy's eyes shut once again as he fell back onto the couch. Just as she turned away to talk to the other members of the Order gathered there watching the exchange, the boy's body shot up once again. He jumped upright, crouching slightly on the floor, eyes slanted as he assessed the situation. Mrs Weasley gasped and stepped back slightly, away from the threatening glare sent her way, raising her wand with the others stood there.

_/Bakura/_

Opening his eyes slightly, Bakura assessed the situation he was now in: an unfamiliar room which he didn't fall asleep in, full of unfamiliar people. So he did the only thing one can in that situation- he prepared himself for an attack. He crouched down slightly, crimson tinted eyes flickering from person to person, taking in the _sticks_ they held like weapons. He turned his glare to the motherly looking ginger woman, realising that she might be the one most inclined to give him information. He glared at her for a moment longer, before softening his gaze and waiting until she lowered her stick slightly before standing upright and speaking, in the most innocent way he could.

"Uh- Wh-What am I doing here?" He suppressed a smirk at the confusion on the people around him at the sudden change in his demeanour. He'd copied Ryou enough times now to make people lower their guard, he had it down to an art.

The ginger woman blinked, "You were unconscious on the couch of someone we were picking up, we felt it was best to bring you along. What's your name, duck?"

Bakura resisted the urge to growl at the demeaning, but probably well meaning nickname, instead saying, "My name? I'm Ryou Bakura, but call me Bakura." He smiled sweetly at her as he stated his name, grin widening as she smiled slightly back. His smile faded quickly though as the grizzled man with a weirdly blue eye stepped forwards, pointing his stick closer to Bakura's face.

"Right then, _Bakura_, we have some questions for you. Firstly, which knife did you use to kill the dementor?" He pointed to the array of knives on the kitchen table, causing Bakura to frown as he realised they were all his.

"D-Dementor? What's a dementor?" He asked, due to both his curiousity and to keep up his innocent act. "Do you mean the weird spectre that attacked me?" He widened his eyes dramatically, pretending to show surprise. He stepped forwards as the grizzled man nodded, and pointed to the knife he had killed the now named dementor with. "It was this one." He smiled slightly, reaching his hand out to pick up said knife but paused as the man spoke.

"Stop right there, boy."

Bakura frowned before grabbing the knife and, moving before the incompetents in the room registered it, wrapped his arm around the grizzled mans neck from behind leaving the knife to rest against his jugular. "My name isn't 'boy', I told you, I'm Bakura." He growled out, dropping the innocent persona. His crimson eyes narrowed as the others raised their sticks, even as a maniacal grin stretched its way slowly across his face.

"What're you going to do? Give me a splinter?" He laughed at the outraged looks on their faces as he insulted their apparent weapons. "If you want him to be kept alive, you'll all lower your sticks." He waited, but soon realised that they weren't inclined to listen to him, so sighed slightly before moving his knife. He sliced lightly into the man's neck, deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough to properly injure him- after all, he didn't want to kill his hostage now did he. Bakura wrapped his other arm closer around the man's neck as he lifted the knife towards his mouth, licking off the warm blood along the blade. He laughed again as he saw disgust on all of the watchers faces. He repositioned the knife before threatening them again. "I'm serious here, if you want him kept alive, then you'll lower your sticks, and then answer my questions."

He watched as they all lowered their sticks in compliance, and then started questioning them about why he was there and who they were.

"You were seen outside Harry Potter's house on multiple occasions this week, and you were conveniently there in the tunnel when the dementors attacked, so we decided it'd be best to bring you here and question you." One of the gathered people stated, Bakura wasn't sure who.

"Harry Potter? Who's that? I haven't been anywhere apart from down my road, to go shopping, and to the park which is where I was before taking refuge in that tunnel." Bakura frowned.

"Wait," the ginger woman paused as all the attention in the room shifted to her, "you said down your street?" Bakura nodded. "Do you happen to live on Privet Drive?"

Bakura nodded again, "Number 17."

The ginger woman sighed slightly, "So you just live on Harry's street, you weren't there to capture or kill him?"

"Who even is this Harry person, I don't know a Harry." Bakura ignored the talking that broke out upon this statement, checking instead that his hostage wasn't trying to escape him, which luckily for him he wasn't. "Right, I think that's everything I wanted answered, so here." He pulled back his knife, sliding it back into his inner pocket of his jacket as he pushed the slightly shocked hostage towards the other people in the room. He didn't even have a chance to breathe before he was suddenly knocked into his soul room, shoving Ryou into control of the body. He sat dazed on the bed for a second before he heard a thudding that could only indicate that Ryou had also been forcibly dumped into his soul room and that the body was now once again unconscious. He sighed before settling into his bed, intent on getting some rest whilst he could in this crazy building.

_/Mrs Weasley/_

Mrs Weasley sighed in relief as she saw the boy move the knife away from Alastor's throat, raising her wand quickly so she could stop the threat when he was least expecting it. This Bakura boy had managed to shock every member of the Order with his sudden personality shift and violent nature, as well as the ease at which he took Moody captive. As soon as Moody was out of the way, she quickly Stupefied the boy, expecting him to fall back into the couch he was standing in front of. Instead there was a split second of no movement, before he blinked, brown eyes looking round in confusion. Bakura went to take a step forwards, but Lupin managed to catch him unawares and Stupefy him once again. He fell in a slow arc back onto the sofa, where he lay unmoving apart from his breathing.

She turned towards the others, "I stunned him when he released Alastor, but it didn't work. Does anyone know what happened?"

"Are you sure it hit?" Tonks asked from the back, Mrs Weasley nodded in answer.

"I've seen that before." Everyone blinked and turned towards Bill, "We were curse breaking and someone didn't disable the trap properly. He attempted to attack one of the others, so I Stupefied him, and he seemed to go back to himself. It took a second stunner to knock him out completely." He paused, and then his eyes widened. "I think this kid is possessed."

* * *

**Bit of a cliffhanger there...**

**Again, vague physical descriptions as Bakura doesn't know names, and at the end Mrs Weasley refers to Ryou as Bakura as thats who she thinks it is.**

**The next chapter might be a little while as I only have a vague idea and I go back to school tomorrow (and then it's only three weeks till my AS exams...) and I don't want the chapters to be rushed.**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story already- you've given me some motivation to actually continue this story, and thanks to Grin for reviewing- you really helped motivate me to write more and it's been a while since I've read such a nice review (especially one that didn't just say "update"). Thanks again, please review on anything you like/dislike- this may seem cliche but it really does help motivate me to write more if people are actually showing interest in the story.**


End file.
